This invention relates to a security system, and more particularly to a system which insures the proper locking of doors in hotel rooms, and the like.
One of the biggest problems in hotel and motel security is that the users or residents fail to suitably lock the doors on their rooms. Although the management may provide proper locking mechanisms in the form of dead bolts, chains, latches, etc., all of these will be inadequate if the occupant fails to utilize such locking devices. With an increase in hotel robberies, the mere presence of the locks on the doors may not remove the responsibility of the owners to protect the occupants. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a system which will insure that the occupant will utilize the locks and accordingly properly protect the room.
Although simple warning signs can be placed on the door of the room, in most cases the occupant may disregard the warning sign if not forced to lock the door. However, thus, far, there has not been found any suitable method to force the occupant to utilize the locking system provided on the door.
Additionally, a great problem faced by the hotel industry is that the guests have a tendency of leaving on the lights, air conditioners, televisions and other electrical equipment even though they leave the room for many hours or even check out of the room. These electrical devices can stay on for a long time until the room is cleaned, at which time the fact that the equipment is still on will be detected. However, the cost of keeping this equipment on for such length of time is exorbitant.
Accordingly, it would be helpful to have a room security system which could solve the security problem by encouraging the guests to suitably lock the doors of the room. At the same time, it would be beneficial if the same security system could also provide a power saving objective by insuring that the electrical equipment is shut down subsequent to the guests leaving the room or checking out of the room.